Hidden Comfort
by Ryu Masshirona
Summary: Gaara-kun kenapa ?/oneshot/sequel You Are My Comfort


Oneshot sequel Gaahina dari fic "**YOU ARE MY COMFORT**", mungkin agak aneh ceritanya tapi ya semoga suka aja buat yang minta sequel n buat minna-san.

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC Maybe, typo maybe, rate T semi M maybe,….etc.**

.

.

.

**Hidden Comfort**

**Selamat Membaca…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, wanita berambut indigo itu terbangun "Ah" dia memegang kepalanya, kepalanya terasa sakit. Dia mendudukan dirinya. Terasa aneh, kenapa terasa bebas dan dingin.

Wanita itu, Hinata. Hinata kaget melihat tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut oleh selimut berwarna putih dan mencapai dadanya. Dia membuka selimut itu, mencoba mengintip ke dalam selimut itu dan terlihat tubuhnya yang telanjang dan yang lebih mengagetkan "Da-darah" ya dia melihat darah di seprei.

Hinata melihat ke samping dan menampakan seorang pria bersurai merah sedang tertidur dengan keadaan yang sama sepertinya. 'Berarti semalam aku dan Gaara-kun' batinnya.

Bayangan dirinya berciuman dengan Gaara sambil berpelukan di atas kasur muncul dalam ingatannya.

"Bagaimana ini" gumamnya, Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya sendiri.

Kenapa Hinata harus khawatir, bukannya itu wajar bagi orang yang sudah menikah seperti dirinya dengan Gaara. Hinata takut membayangkan ketika Gaara bangun nanti, Hinata takut bagaimana kalau kalau Gaara tidak bisa menerima hal ini.

Apa yang kau takutkan Hinata ? Gaara itu suami mu, jadi wajar kalau kalian melakukan 'itu'.

Tentu Hinata takut, karena sikap Gaara yang walaupun usia pernikahan mereka sudah menginjak satu bulan, Gaara seolah mengabaikan Hinata, hanya bicara seperlunya dan malam tadi mereka baru melakukan 'itu'. Suatu pernikahan yang dilandasi atas rasa suka tapi kenapa begini.

Gaara perlahan membuka azurenya, dan pusing melandanya. Gaara melihat ke samping dan melihat Hinata yang menenggelamkan kepala di lutut dengan tubuh yang hanya dibalut selimut.

Gaara mencoba mendudukan dirinya, walau Gaara kaget tapi Gaara tetap bersikap tenang "Hinata" panggilnya dan tetap berekspresi dan bernada datar pada suaranya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kepada asal suara yang memanggilnya "Ga-Gaara-kun" Hinata takut.

"Apa semalam kita…..?" Gaara mencoba memastikan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka. "A-aku tidak begitu ingat" jawaban jujur Hinata, memang dia tidak begitu ingat, hanya bayangan tadi yang muncul di benaknya, bukan berarti dia mengingat semuanya.

Gaara menarik napas keras, memegang kepalanya dan menutup jadenya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali. Gaara mengambil celana boxer nya di lantai dan memakainya. Hinata hanya menunduk malu.

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor" ucap Gaara dan Gaara turun dari ranjang, kemudian pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Hinata memperhatikan kepergian Gaara. Gaara tidak membahas lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi kepada mereka. Hinata harusnya senang Gaara tidak marah akan kejadian ini, tapi ini terasa lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dimarahi, yaitu Gaara seolah tidak peduli dengan kejdian ini.

"Gaara-kun kenapa begini ?" gumamnya lirih.

Gaara berada di kamar mandi dan menyenderkan belakang kepalanya ke tembok. Gaara menutup matanya "Hinata" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian tadi pagi mungkin dimulai dari hari ini, Hinata sedang menunduk memandangi sesuatu yang sedang terbaring di dalam kereta bayi, ya tentu saja sesuatu itu adalah seorang bayi. Bayi perempuan mungil yang baru berusia dua bulan. Berambut pirang dan mempunyai mata berwarna hitam seperti ayahnya, Shikamaru.

Hinata mencubit pipi bayi itu karena gemas dan bayi itu tersenyum kepadanya, Hinata pun ikut tersenyum. Temari yang duduk di kursi di salah satu meja restoran mall Suna berkata "Dia lucu sekali kan ?"

Hinata bangkit berdiri dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Temari "Y-ya lucu. Aku gemas". Hinata dan Temari saat ini sedang mampir di restoran mall itu karena tadi Temari mengajaknya jalan-jalan di mall. Hinata menyetujuinya, Hinata juga tidak ingin menolak ajakan kakak iparnya tersebut, lagi pula jam kuliahnya sudah selesai, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak.

Hinata memang sudah kuliah sekarang, Gaara yang menyuruhnya kuliah kalau Hinata menginginkannya dan kebetulan tahun ajaran baru, baru dimulai setelah 1 minggu pernikahannya.

Hinata dan Gaara menikah dua minggu setelah lamaran Gaara kepadanya yang super mendadak itu. Gaara sepertinya orang yang tidak sabaran. Tapi buat apa menunggu terlalu lama, kalau dapat dilakukan secepatnya.

Hinata meminum orange jus melalui sedotan dan Temari berkata "Kalau begitu, cepatlah punya bayi !"

Ya hampir semua orang pasti akan berbicara seperti itu kepada orang yang sudah menikah tanpa tahu masalah yang dihadapi oleh pasangan tersebut.

"Uhuk…uhuk…" Hinata tersedak. Temari kaget dan bangkit berdiri kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata pelan.

Setelah Hinata terlihat baik-baik saja, Temari duduk kembali di kursinya tadi. "Kenapa, apa aku mengagetkanmu ?"

Hinata berusaha menutupinya dengan tersenyum "Tidak, nee-chan".

"Oh iya, bagaimana Gaara di ranjang ? Hinata memerah tapi hatinya sakit mendengar pertanyaan Temari.

"Apa dia ganas, lembut, atau….." Temari melihat gerak-gerik Hinata yang sepertinya tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan itu. Wajah Hinata jadi murung.

'Ada apa ini ?' batin Temari. Ini bukan ekspresi malu yang biasanya muncul pada pasangan pengantin baru saat ditanya seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Hinata" panggilnya, "Apa…..Gaara belum menyentuhmu ?" Hinata sangat kaget, kenapa kakak iparnya dapat mengetahuinya.

"Katakan, Hinata !" perintah Temari karena Hinata masih tediam tidak mau bicara.

Hinata mengangguk lemah, "Ya ampun, anak itu" perkataan yang ditujukan kepada Gaara.

Temari berpikir kenapa dengan adik bungsunya itu, bukannya Gaara yang bersih kukuh ingin menikahi Hinata secepatnya, tapi sekarang di pernikahannya yang hampir menginjak satu bulan, Gaara belum menyentuh Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di kursi panjang tepi danau, hanya dia sendirian. Tadi Hinata hanya minta diantar sampai disini setelah jalan-jalan dengan Temari. Hinata bilang akan melihat danau sebentar, Temari tidak bisa menemani karena Shikamaru akan segera pulang.

Saat ini pukul 5 sore, Hinata memperhatikan danau itu, begitu tenang mengingatkannya akan Gaara. Lavendernya mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan mengalir di pipinya.

Hinata berpikir kenapa Gaara seperti ini, kenapa setelah mereka menikah, Gaara justru mengabaikannya. Gaara hanya bicara seperlunya seperti "Aku akan pergi ke kantor". Memang Gaara itu pendiam, tapi ini lain.

Gaara tidak pernah menanyakan keadaan Hinata dan Gaara selalu pulang malam ketika Hinata sudah tidur. Saat malam pertama pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Hinata gugup setengah mati, karena itu adalah malam pertamanya. Tapi Gaara hanya menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

Hinata pernah menunggu Gaara pulang sampai pukul 11 malam tapi Gaara bilang "Jangan menungguku seperti ini lagi !"

Gaara memang tidur satu ranjang dengan Hinata, tapi Gaara memang belum pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinata.

Mereka hanya sarapan bersama tanpa ada yang berbicara, bahkan Gaara tidak mengomentari masakan Hinata dan Hinata tidak berani bertanya apa Gaara menyukai masakannya atau tidak.

Hinata setiap pagi menyiapkan pakaian Gaara untuk ke kantor, Gaara tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan hanya mengambil pakaian yang telah disiapkan Hinata.

Saat weekend pun, Hinata paling menemui Hanabi yang sekarang bersekolah di Suna dan sekolah itu adalah sekolah asrama putri. Gaara yang membiayai sekolah Hanabi. Hanabi sendiri yang menginginkan bersekolah di sekolah tersebut. Tapi Hinata tidak menceritakan tentang Gaara yang mengabaikannya kepada Hanabi.

Saat weekend, di rumah, Gaara justru menyibukan diri dengan laptopnya. Hinata selalu menyediakan teh untuk Gaara tapi Gaara hanya meminum teh itu dalam diam. Tapi pada weekend juga selain sibuk akan laptopnya, Gaara sering pergi ke luar dan pulang malam.

Air mata Hinata semakin mengalir. Apa Gaara belum menerima Hinata sebagai istrinya sekarang ? apa Gaara merasa tidak pantas menikah dengan wanita sepertinya ? apa Gaara menyesal telah menikahinya ? apa Gaara hanya mempermainkan dirinya saja ? Itulah yang Hinata pikirkan.

Mereka menikah atas dasar saling menyukai tapi Gaara bersikap seperti mengabaikan Hinata dan tidak peduli kepadanya.

Hinata tidak berani menanyakan hal ini kepada Gaara, kenapa dia memperlakukan Hinata seperti ini. dan apa yang diinginkan Gaara.

"Gaara-kun kenapa ?" Hinata menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini malam Senin, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hanabi, Kankuro dan tentu Gaara dan Hinata berkumpul di rumah Gaara dan Hinata. Mereka sedang berpesta, ini ide Temari dan Gaara tidak bisa menolak. Kebetulan Naruto dan Kankuro memang sedang ada di Suna, jadi Temari mengajaknya sekalian.

Mereka bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama, tapi hanya Gaara yang diam saja. Gaara hanya minum orange jus dan tidak mengambil cemilan apa pun.

Kepala Gaara sedikit pusing, Hinata pun demikian, ini aneh. Saat Temari dan yang lainnya melihat hal itu, mereka membantu Hinata dan Gaara berdiri kemudian mendorong mereka ke kamar mereka lalu menutup pintunya.

Temari dan lainnya hanya tertawa tertahan, mereka memang sengaja memasukan obat yang dapat membuat orang terangsang dan tidak sadarkan diri ke dalam minuman Gaara dan Hinata. Temari yang merencanakan ini semua dan meminta bantuan kepada yang lainnya.

Setelah itu, mereka pergi dari rumah Gaara dan Hinata. Tentu mereka tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan itu, walaupun Naruto masih ingin tetap disana untuk setidaknya mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan tapi Temari menarik kerah bajunya untuk pergi. Bagus Temari.

Hinata masih memegang kepalanya yang sakit dan terduduk di atas ranjang, Gaara pun ikut duduk di samping Hinata. Gaara melihat Hinata lebih indah dari biasanya dan membuatnya ingin memakannya seketika.

Gaara memandang Hinata dan memegang pundaknya kemudian membaringkan Hinata. Menatapnya dan memeluknya kemudian mencium bibirnya. Malam pertama mereka terjadi saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Gaara masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat Hinata yang sedang terlelap sambil memeluk boneka panda pemberian Gaara dulu sebelum mereka menikah.

Gaara baru pulang dari kantor saat ini, dia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata agar lebih ke atas tubuh Hinata. Gaara mengusap kepala Hinata dan menutup jadenya saat melakukan itu.

Hal yang selalu Gaara lakukan setiap malam saat dia pulang dari kantor dan tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata "Gomenasai, Hinata" ucapnya kali ini.

Sekarang sudah dua minggu waktu berlalu setelah malam pertama mereka terjadi. Gaara telah mengingat kejadian malam itu beberapa waktu lalu.

Menatap wajah Hinata saat tidur dan membelai kepala Hinata, sekaligus menyibakan rambut Hinata yang menutupi pipinya membuat hatinya nyaman.

Sesungguhnya dia menyesal telah mengabaikan Hinata selama ini.

.

.

.

.

Lee mengangkat tangannya, meregangkan ototnya. Pria yang adalah wakil direktur perusahaan Gaara, yang mempunyai gaya rambut aneh dan punya semangat yang sangat menggebu-gebu dalam berbicara hampir mirip dengan Naruto dalam bersemangat.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" katanya kepada Gaara.

"Hm, akhirnya" jawab Gaara.

"Aku mau mencari wanita dan berkencan dengannya ah, habis aku disuruh cepat menikah oleh orang tuaku, karena masalah ini aku jadi menunda niatku"

Gaara terdiam, Gaara teringat Hinata, membayangkan wajahnya yang cantik dan wajahnya yang selalu membuat Gaara nyaman.

Karena masalah di kantornya yang datang sehari sebelum Gaara menikah membuatnya mengabaikan Hinata. Gaara tidak mungkin memundurkan jadwal pernikahannya karena persiapan sudah selesai dan lagi dia tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya untuk menikah di hari itu.

Dia tidak menceritakan masalah ini kepada Hinata maupun keluarganya. Gaara tidak bermaksud mengabaikan Hinata pada awalnya, hanya saja sifatnya yang pendiam itu dan tidak mau berbagi membuatnya seperti itu kepada Hinata. Lagi pula Gaara tidak ingin membebani Hinata dengan masalah yang dihadapinya. Tapi dia sadar dengan melakukan ini, justru membuat Hinata menjadi sakit hati.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun, waktu menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pagi. Dia keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum sebelum mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan juga pakaian Gaara.

Ketika sampai di dapur, Hinata merasa perutnya tidak enak, seperti ada yang akan keluar. Hinata tidak tahan dan muntah di tempat mencuci piring.

Gaara menuju dapur, Gaara bangun lebih cepat hari ini, biasanya pukul 6 pagi dan juga ingin mengambil air minum seperti Hinata. Sebelum masuk ke dapur, Gaara melihat Hinata sedang muntah. Gaara menyembunyikan dirinya di dekat pintu masuk dapur itu. Ingin rasanya Gaara menghampiri Hinata dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Tapi ia mengurungkan keinginannya, justru hanya membiarkannya saja.

Hinata membasuh mulutnya dengan air, napasnya kembang kempis karena lelah setelah muntah. Hinata membalik badannya dan menggigit kuku-kuku ibu jarinya.

Dia khawatir saat ini "Apa aku….." Hinata terdiam sebentar dan menghitung jarinya, Hinata kaget "Ini sudah lewat satu minggu" ya harusnya dia datang bulan minggu lalu, walaupun datang bulannya tidak teratur, biasanya lebih cepat atau paling lambat telat tiga hari, tapi ini sudah lewat seminggu.

"Bagaimana ini ?" Yang Hinata takutkan adalah tanggapan Gaara tentang ini, bagaimana kalau Hinata benar-benar hamil dan Gaara tidak peduli.

Untuk memastikan hal itu "Aku harus pergi ke dokter hari ini".

Dan Gaara mendengar semua itu, Gaara menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok. Hari ini sudah tiga minggu berlalu setelah kejadian 'itu' dan juga sudah dua hari masalah perusahaannya selesai tapi Gaara tetap seperti mengabaikan Hinata karena Gaara tidak tahu dari mana dia harus memulai memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Gaara dan Hinata makan malam di meja makan rumah mereka, tidak biasanya Gaara seperti ini setelah mereka menikah. Tentu karena masalahnya sudah selesai, dua hari lalu walau sudah selesai masalahnya, Gaara tetap lembur di kantor

Mereka makan dalam diam, Hinata sebenarnya senang Gaara pulang cepat tapi dia tidak mengungkapkan kalimat tersebut kepada Gaara.

"Bagaimana hasilnya ?" baru kali ini Gaara menanyakan sesuatu kepada Hinata.

Hinata tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan Gaara, hasil apa, apa hasil quiz di salah satu mata kuliahnya, pikirnya.

Gaara yang mengetahui Hinata tidak kunjung menjawab "Bukannya kau hari ini pergi ke dokter ?"

Hinata mendongak kaget, bagaimana Gaara mengetahui niatnya itu. Hinata masih kaget tapi mulai menjawab "A-aku tidak jadi pergi ke do-dokter".

'Kenapa ?' batin Gaara. Seolah ada sambungan telepati antara mereka, Hinata melanjutkan "Ta-tadi pu-pulang kuliah badanku lemas, ja-jadi tidak jadi"

Gaara menghela napas, Gaara penasaran apa benar Hinata hamil "Kalau begitu, besok kita ke dokter"

Hinata meremas roknya, dia gugup. Tidak biasanya Gaara menunjukkan perhatianya kembali seperti sebelum mereka menikah. Hal yang membuat Hinata gugup, apa bilang yang sebenarnya atau jangan kepada Gaara.

Hinata memutuskan berbicara yang sejujurnya "Ta-tapi tadi aku sudah beli test pack sebelum pu-pulang".

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin melihat hasilnya"

.

.

.

.

Gaara menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi dan Hinata sedang berada di kamar mandi. Gaara mondar-mandir tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Hinata menatap kaca kamar mandi, Hinata sudah tahu hasilnya. Tapi dia ragu untuk keluar, takut menemui Gaara. Tapia pa boleh buat, dia harus segera keluar untuk memberitahu hasilnya kepada Gaara.

Hinata keluar sambil menunduk, dengan ragu Hinata menyerahkan test pack itu kepada Gaara. Dengan perlahan, Gaara menerima test pack itu.

Gaara melihat jumlah garis pada test pack yang diserahkan oleh Hinata. Hinata mencoba melihat ekspresi Gaara.

Jade Gaara melebar, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa saat melihat test pack yang menunjukkan dua garis merah itu.

"Ga-Gaara-kun" Hinata mencoba memanggil Gaara. Tapi tetap Gaara terdiam.

Hinata tidak tahan dengan diamnya Gaara, Hinata takut Gaara tidak peduli lagi, dan Hinata mencoba melangkahkan kakinya pergi, namun ada tangan yang menahannya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan orang itu, Gaara.

Hinata kaget, Gaara tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Ga-Gaara-kun"

"Gomen, gomen, gomen Hinata, gomen ne" itu bukan Gaara yang biasanya sangat sulit mengucapkan kata ma'af secara langsung kepada orang dan ini adalah berulang-ulang, Gaara sangat menyesal karena mengabaikan Hinata tapi walau itu bukan keinginannya untuk melakukan itu.

Hinata membalas pelukan Gaara. Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca "Ja-jangan seperti itu lagi Ga-Gaara-kun, ja-jangan mengabaikanku !"

Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata dan memulai berbicara tentang masalah yang dihadapinya selama ini "Masalah di kantor mungkin yang membuatku seperti itu".

"Ga-Gaara-kun, aku istrimu, kau harus me-menceritakannya padaku, apapun ma-masalahmu. Tak masalah membaginya"

Gaara mengangguk dan mengecup lembut leher Hinata, Hinata menutup matanya merasakan ciuman pada lehernya.

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya "Aishiteru" ucapnya sambil memandang Hinata dan mecium bibirnya sekilas.

Hinata tersenyum "Aishiteru mo" tanpa ragu mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Gaara.

Gaara berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Hinata, Hinata kaget Gaara seperti itu. Gaara menyentuh perut Hinata "Hai, apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

Hinata terkekeh "Ga-Gaara, dia belum bisa menjawabmu" Gaara juga tahu hal itu tapi entah kenapa Gaara seperti itu.

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan bangkit berdiri "Mari kita mulai hidup kita yang baru, hime"

Hinata mengangguk mantap dan Gaara kembali menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, Hinata memeluk Gaara dengan perasaan haru dan bahagia. Berdo'a semoga pernikahannya baik-baik saja, apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang keturunan Sabaku yang akan segera lahir dalam beberapa bulan lagi.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Mungkin ada yang mikir kenapa gak sampai anak mereka lahir, tapi Ryu mang pengen tamatnya begitu, hehehe *author egois***

**Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, fave, n suka ma fic "You Are My Comfort"**

**Ryu minta ma'af buat penulisan "You Are My Comfort" yang banyak typo dan juga pemisahan paragrafnya gak ada, sebenernya si waktu buat itu pake spasi, eh ilang, jadi de padet kalimatnya. Tapi Ryu seneng dapet respon yang bagus dari minna-san.**

**Buat fic "Hidden Comfort" ini, semoga suka ya n moga gak ngebuat kalian kecewa…**

**Thanx R/R ya…**


End file.
